


I will not live without you near me

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Introspection, Melancholy, Missing Moments, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa non si era mai ferita a quel modo, era sempre stato lui quello mutilato, quello che finiva per prenderle e che puntualmente lei salvava; i loro ruoli erano stati stabiliti a nove anni, quando i signori Ackerman erano morti, quando anche Carla Jaeger era morta.<br/>• Post capitolo 50, 413 parole<br/>• EreMika, String Theory dei Les Friction ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not live without you near me

  
_“We grow upon the Earth and this is what we are_  
_It didn't have to be this way but this is what we are”_  


  
  
Ferita, maltrattata, devastata – ma grata, fino alla fine, di essere  _con lui._  
Eren si sedette sul bordo del letto coi gomiti sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, dandole la schiena per nascondere quanto quella situazione lo turbasse.  
Mikasa non si era mai ferita a quel modo, era sempre stato lui quello mutilato, quello che finiva per prenderle e che puntualmente lei salvava; i loro ruoli erano stati stabiliti a nove anni, quando i signori Ackerman erano morti, quando anche Carla Jaeger era morta.  
Era lui il fallito, lui doveva sfiorare la morte – non lei,  _mai lei_.  
Eren abbassò la testa e se la nascose tra le mani, furioso, e mentre le dita scivolavano fra i capelli tirandoli con disperazione, percepì un movimento lieve che, per una frazione di secondo, pensò di essersi solo immaginato.  
Voltò appena la testa e studiò il viso di Mikasa, completamento immerso nel sonno e coperto di piccole ferite, alcune molto più scure di altre.  
Era la sua mano, notò percorrendole il corpo con lo sguardo; fino a quel momento perfettamente immobile, ora si muoveva decisa verso di lui –  _in cerca di lui._  
«Mikasa...» sussurrò incerto, spostando gli occhi grigi¹ sul suo viso.  
Lei non rispose, ma lo toccò con le dita.  
_Sto bene._  
Eren sussultò, allontanandosi da quel contatto, e una strana furia prese possesso del suo corpo.  
_Perché mi rassicuri anche nel sonno? Sei forse stupida?_ , le gridò mentalmente, passandosi una mano sulla faccia per scacciare le lacrime che minacciavano di farlo crollare.  
Per anni l’aveva  _data per scontata_  – quella sua presenza al limite dell’ossessivo, quella preoccupazione che gli faceva desiderare di sbatterla al muro e strangolarla, e che fin troppe volte lo aveva fatto urlare. Eppure, per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, aveva quasi rischiato di perderla.  
_Ora sapeva._  
Ogni parte del suo corpo, ogni frammento del suo cervello, tutto minacciava di impazzire al pensiero di non averla accanto, di perdere i suoi tristi silenzi e quel sorriso che lei gli aveva regalato pensando di morire assieme a lui.  
_Grazie per essere rimasto con me._  
Eren tornò a guardarla, imprimendo nella mente tutti i lividi che le aveva lasciato.  
_Grazie per avermi insegnato a vivere._  
Si protese verso di lei, le sfiorò la mano con la propria – voleva quel contatto.  
_Grazie… per avermi avvolta in questa sciarpa._  
E poi, con terrore e gratitudine, Eren le premette le labbra sulla fronte, promettendo ancora una volta di avvolgerle la _loro_  sciarpa attorno al collo.   
  


  
_“I will not live without you near me_  
_Love cannot fit inside a theory_  
_The end is near defining lonely_  
_Is anybody there to show me”_  
**String Theory** , Les Friction

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Spostando gli occhi grigi sul suo viso: Eren nel manga non ha gli occhi verdi, ma grigi, e ho scelto di darglieli di nuovo perché mi piace molto di più con gli occhi di questo colore. E poi perché sì.
> 
> Questa flashfic è nata dalla canzone String Theory dei Les Friction, che viene citata all'inizio e poi all fine. Non pensavo di tornare così presto in questo fandom, ma per qualche motivo mi è venuta una voglia folle di scrivere EreMika. Non so come e non so perché, è successo e basta - per vostra sfortunaaa :'D  
> La flashfic è stata betata da Emmevic (passate da lei, perché ha scritto delle meravigliose fanfiction in questo fandom!**), che ringrazio per la pazienza e la puntigliosità. Adoro sentire i suoi suggerimenti.  
> Ringrazio coloro che passeranno di qui, sperando che qualcuno passi (lol), e mi dileguo.  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
